Total Drama Heather!
by GlowingSnowfalls
Summary: With the third season done, here's following my would be romantic scenario's of one Heather and one Alejandro. Contains end of season spoilers so if you haven't seen it yet, GO SEE IT! Rated M for future chapters.


**Rated for a reason**, I rarely keep things cute and fluffy, so I figured best warn now =) I don't like the idea of changing ratings down the line. But there will be fluff (this chapters just well...an intro so mostly eeeeh a set up if you will) my GAWD there will be fluff! But mature things too, so very matuuuuuuuure ( insert booming invader style zim voice) within reason of course.

First time writing this kind of fiction, usually stick to boy lovin', although a little editing here and there keeps it reasonably easy. Something about this series, and this pairing, set off the writer in me, and it's been AWHILE. So no flaming! Mah brittle confidence can't take the heat! I lie, I just won't care, but at least I can roast whatever marshmallows were left from the first season.

How's my story going to play out? Simple, it's like one big story, made up of lots of small stories, and combined into one short story that may end up being a long story. Confused yet? I know I am woooooooooooohoooooooooooooo

I can't claim I remember all the eps ( I need DVDS!) so apologies for things inconsistent if they arise. Also I aim to try and keep things as non OOC as possible, if it happens it happens but til then, time to delve into the minds of cartoon teenage reality show contestants laaaaaaaaaaaawl!

Disclaimer: I does not owns cartoon made of awesome win that be Total Drama World Tour ( or it's related seasons).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ INTRO: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 months had passed by since the eventful series of Total Drama World Tour. It was sad in a way, going back to normal life seemed so simple, so dull, so non-life-threatening situations on a daily basis while randomly breaking into song and dance for the amusement of a whacked out TV presenter.

The whole team across all the seasons kept in contact though, we all had our e-mails, facebooks and twitters, public meet ups and paying interviews. A few of us even starred in commercials, such as myself for a very successful dentistry and Owen for…ugh, farmer brands very own super tasty extra mouldy blue vain cheese. I guess after surviving the near equivalent of a disaster, people tend to band together; despite the many clashes and calls to arms we partook in.

At the same time I lost everything to that show. My beautiful hair, my non golden tooth, a few kilos (that I didn't miss) and most importantly…ONE MILLION DOLLARS! I hated Chris for that, what kind of presenter gives a teen one million dollars in a case on top of an active volcano, a mail out cheque would have been nice, a live on set televised awards ceremony couldn't have hurt, or anything track able in event of oh, say, lava incidents due to poor safety and insane ravenous atrocities of nature. That Chris should get sued into the wall…more so then usual.

So where was I again? Oh yes, life after being in the limelight spanning over (mostly) 3 seasons of pure chaos and mayhem.

Well, a lot of the crew seemed to follow let bygones be bygones. They even chatted to me, Heather! Like a friend… kind of. I think I won a lot of respect after my kicking finale, I mean, how awesome was that? Queen of Mean all the way through! Hehe, but you have got to admit even the goodies are sadists I mean after the ooooo's and awwwwwws, they all broke out into HELL YEAHS! I think all of them, who knows what Courtney and Lindsey thought, who knew if Lindsey was even capable of thought. I used to hate the two of them so, so much for helping that bastard but, I've gotten past that and aside from all this bitching here, I actually stopped hating him too.

You know who I mean, Alejandro. Despite my cold black icy heart, after the accident, I kinda pitied him. Just a bit… After all, same as with Sierra, I know the pain of losing one's precious and luscious hair. But what I don't know is the pain of being trampled and THEN lava coated into near oblivion. It took him quite some recovery time before he was even allowed out of hospital after being caked in layers of bandages and salves for weeks. Luckily he's made a near full recovery (physically anyway, mentally he was rambling something about Chris, Cloaks and Robots I mean what the?) and had constant visits from the other contestants, I can honestly say the room was so full of flowers, bears and get well cards that even someone as petite as myself could barely squeeze by, let alone the many many mostly female (and one skittish young man)nurses that seemed to have been assigned to him alone. Not that I knew 'cause I went to visit to while he was unconscious, or sleeping, or drugged with pain killers, and I certainly didn't get him the big get well soon bunny holding a fluffy pink heart. Never saw any family though, or gifts from mom, dad or Jose the legendary brother of bastardrey. Maybe his life really did suck, don't know quite that much yet, he hasn't said and no one asks.

Hairs growing back nicely though, not as long yet but with a face like that the man could pull off bald beach boy if he wanted to. Damn bastard was pretty and knew it; it's how he got so far, that and he really knew how to work the crowd (except for me that is ha!).

Although, I was surprised and a little hesitant when, after he was released from hospital, he turned up at my door (how did he find out where I lived anyway?) then proceeded to ask me out. Like, seriously, after I technically kicked him in the 'Kiwi's' as the term was dubbed to win a million dollars... and then slapped him pony style down the mountain on a giant ice cube.

If I wasn't so sure this was all Chris's fault I could almost be blamed for his accident!

Although when I say a little hesitant, I mean a lot. To the tune of 'Look, I did what I had to do, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to nearly die and all I swear but I've got nothing left for you to take okay? I don't have the million!"

Insert some hands on hips, rolling eyes and a teensy speck of guilt to the above mix and yeah.

He looked hurt, muttering something in Spanish as he usually did.

"It's not why I'm here Heather, I don't blame you for the…" His eyes looked downcast as he ran his hand through his short cropped hair. "Accident, in fact, I wanted to ask you something"…

And that's where this whole crazy thing began, what will the others think if they find out? And why do I care?

Guess you can all find out in my little blog, Total Drama Heather!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Intro ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whatcha think? Too early to tell? Probably!

So you can guess where this stories gonna be focusing, might bring some of the other characters and pairings into it, anyone in particular you'd want to see? (not see?), and I'll see what I can do!

Same if you got any little romantic plots down the line you'd want me to write out, I got some ideas but more will be needed! Batten down the hatches maties we're in for the long haul.


End file.
